


Art:  Sherlock OTP

by pandora_gold



Series: Protraits of My Fandoms [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of quick Black and White sketches for a Challenge my friend inspired me to fulfill.  First up, BBC's Sherlock.  John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art:  Sherlock OTP

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise to study light on peoples faces. I decided to draw my two favorite characters from each of my favorite fandoms. my OTP's ;-)
> 
> They are all quick light and shadow study's. They each took around an hour to two hours, and I didn't allow myself to go back and fix any of the problems I saw latter, so there are quite a few proportion mistakes. Sorry to all who notice them. 
> 
> If you click on them, they will take you to my tumbler where you can see them bigger if you choose.

  
[](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/68012184538/first-portrait-of-my-series-my-fandoms-john) [](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/68138843389/second-portrait-of-my-series-my-fandoms)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted at my tumbler
> 
> comments are loved!


End file.
